


Everything Went Wrong

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He hates me."<br/>"No he doesn't. He's just trying to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> For femvamp… but don’t ask me why LOL Considering that we don’t know each other… but I was watching femvamp’s Into The Dark DH music video, and this just popped into my mind, so there ya go.

Lynette sat on her living room couch, her head in her hands, eyes closed. She didn’t have to see to know what was happening. She could hear the boxes and suitcases being lifted and taken outside. She could hear Porter’s question to Tom of what was happening. He didn’t understand. Nobody did.

When she had told Tom what she would do if he ever cheated on her, she never expected those very words to come back and bite her. But then, nobody ever does.

With a long, drawn-out sigh, Lynette lifted her head and opened her eyes.

“Mom?”

Lynette turned her head. “Yes, Preston?”

“Where’s Daddy going?”

Lynette sighed again. “Daddy has to go away, honey.”

Preston frowned. “But Daddy doesn’t work anymore.”

“I know. Daddy’s not going away for work. He’s just going away.”

Sensing that something was very wrong, Preston asked, “Will Daddy come back?”

Lynette didn’t answer for a moment. “I don’t think so,” she said softly.

Preston quietly left his mom to her misery, and sat on the stairs with his two brothers.

“That’s it,” Tom announced.

Standing, Lynette turned to her husband. “Don’t do this,” she whispered.

Hard stone chips stared back at her. “I could have said the same thing to you, if I had known,” Tom answered. He turned to the boys. “I’ll see you guys soon, okay?” He knelt down and held out his arms, giving a bear hug when the three boys rushed to him. “I love you guys,” Tom whispered, kissing each boy on the top of his head.

Getting back up, Tom walked to the door. He paused at the threshold. “If it hadn’t meant anything,” he said softly, over his shoulder to Lynette, “I wouldn’t be leaving.” That said, Tom walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Lynette heard the rented truck start, then the roar of the motor fade into the distance. “Tom!” she cried, crumpling onto the floor. Tears finally spilled down her cheeks. “Don’t go,” she whispered.

***

Bree watched the kiss with a sort of uncomfortable, morbid fascination. She was close enough that she could see their tongues sliding together, could hear the soft sounds of wet suction, the quiet moans.

In another part of the house, Bree heard a door open, and she slowly crept away from the bedroom door, just slightly ajar.

“Hey, Mom,” Andrew said as he passed her at near the speed of light.

“Hello, Andrew,” Bree greeted her son. “I left your laundry on your bed.”

“Whatever,” came the reply, and he was gone, into his room.

Bree took another quick peek into Danielle’s room. She and the young man were still kissing, only now Danielle’s shirt had migrated to the floor. Bree sighed as she headed downstairs.

***

Lynette tightened her fingers. She knew she was going to leave slight impressions on Bree’s hips, but neither seemed to care. Their lips connected and parted, tongues snaking out to caress and explore familiar territory.

Bree moaned as Lynette lifted her thigh, pressing it into Bree’s center. “God, you make me crazy,” Bree whispered, leaning down to nibble on Lynette’s earlobe.

“Likewise,” Lynette breathed, gasping at the sensations Bree was creating in her.

“Mom?!”

Bree jerked and turned her head, staring into the shocked eyes of her teenage son. “Andrew…” Bree slowly pulled away from Lynette, smoothing down her pants and rebuttoning her shirt. Lynette sat up on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest, having no idea where her own shirt was.

“I can’t believe this… you’re such a fucking hypocrite!” Andrew turned to leave.

“Andrew, wait!” Standing up, Bree noticed something under her foot. Lynette’s shirt. She knelt and picked it up, handing it to Lynette, who quickly put it on.

Andrew shook his head. “You know, if you even **try** to say that it’s not what it looks like…”

“That’s not what I was going to say,” Bree said softly.

“Um…” Lynette looked uncomfortable as both Bree and Andrew looked at her. “Maybe I should go?”

Bree’s eyes were soft as they met Lynette’s. “I’d really like you to stay,” she implored.

Lynette didn’t have to say anything to signal her acquiescence.

Bree turned back to her son. “I know how this looks, how you feel. I was so hard on you when you told me that you’re gay, and now this. I know, Andrew. But you have to understand, I was just trying to protect you. I didn’t want you to have to go through the pain and heartache that I did, when I was your age.”

Andrew shook his head again, disgusted. “That’s not **your** problem. And for the record? You ruined my life. So keep your fucking nose out of it from now on.”

Watching Andrew leave, Bree sat down on the couch heavily. “He hates me,” she said softly, eyes glassy and unfocused.

Lynette wrapped her arms around her lover. “No he doesn’t,” she whispered. “He’s just trying to.”


	2. Everything Is Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Everything Went Wrong… I just couldn’t leave it there, I had to fix it LOL Still for femvamp :) Oh yeah, and I know I don’t mention Danielle in this, but I just couldn’t think of anyway to fix her :)

Lynette stood in the middle of the living room, hands on her hips. She was surrounded with boxes – more than she thought would be there.

“Ready?” Bree asked, leaning against the door frame.

Lynette grinned. “Definitely.”

Entering the house, Bree grabbed a box, labeled “Knick knacks” and crossed the street over to her own house. Susan, Mike, Gabrielle, Carlos and Edie also entered the house, and Lynette started lining up boxes for them. Bree stayed at her own house, directing where the boxes should go.

“Mom! Penny thinks it’s Christmas!”

Lynette looked up as Porter ran halfway down the stairs. “She’s opening all the boxes!”

Groaning, Lynette sprinted upstairs. “Penny, Penny,” she said, grabbing her four-year-old daughter. “Honey, you can’t open those! Those are special boxes, they can’t be opened until later, okay?”

Penny pouted. “Wanna open now.”

“No-no,” Lynette sing-songed, taking Penny with her back downstairs.

A few hours later, all the boxes were safely in Bree’s house, and all that was left was the large furniture, which Lynette had sold along with the house.

With more help from their neighbors, the bedrooms were set up enough to be usable; Porter and Preston sharing Andrew’s old room, Penny in Danielle’s old room, and Parker in what used to be Bree’s guest room.

That night, Lynette sighed as she relaxed into Bree’s embrace.

“Welcome home, sweetheart,” Bree whispered into Lynette’s ear, then proceeded to welcome her properly.

***

Bree looked up at the knock on the door, frowning. Lynette was at work, and wouldn’t knock anyway, and all the neighbors would just come right in.

She walked to the door, dusting flour off of her shirt as she did. Opening the door, Bree’s jaw dropped.

“Hey, Mom.”

“Andrew?!” Bree gasped, having not seen her son at all in the last two and a half years.

“Can I come in?” Andrew asked, shuffling his feet slightly.

“Of course!” Bree opened the door further, allowing her son in.

Andrew entered. “Thanks,” he said as he looked around, taking note of the changes that had occurred. A few toys were laying on the hallway floor, pictures of Bree, Lynette and the Scavo children were on the wall. A picture of Bree and Lynette, both in understated white dresses, stood beside Bree and Rex’s wedding picture.

“Do you mind if we go into the kitchen? I’m baking cookies.”

Giving a half smile, Andrew said, “Sure, no problem.”

In the kitchen, Andrew witnessed more changes. A bit of flour was spilled in the counter and floor, and the chocolate chips were in a both a measuring cup and a small bowl. Just before he asked what the bowl was for, Bree dipped two fingers in, pulling out a few chips and popping them into her mouth. She silently held the bowl out to him, and he took a couple.

Waiting until he had swallowed, Andrew said, “Changed a lot around here.”

Bree grinned. “You try having the three terrors in here all the time and keep it clean.” She chuckled to show she was kidding.

Andrew tilted his head. “She’s really good for you, isn’t she?”

Bree looked at Andrew with soft eyes. “Yes. She is.”

Looking down, Andrew asked, “I was a real asshole, wasn’t I?”

Bree turned back to her baking. “I could lie and say of course you weren’t, but I think we both know that’s not the point of the question.”

Andrew sighed. “Mom… you were right. About protecting me, freaking out about the gay thing, everything.”

Promptly abandoning her baking for something much more important, Bree went over to her son. “What happened?” she asked softly.

“A guy in my dorm house was murdered. Because he was gay.”

“Oh, Andrew, I’m so sorry.”

Andrew nodded. “He and I were friends. Not sexually or anything, but we hung out. Him and his boyfriend, me and my boyfriend. Double dates and stuff like that. Then he was just gone.” Andrew paused. “I mean, he and I were never involved or anything, but I can see how it’s affecting his boyfriend. He’s devastated. And more so because it was done because the guy was gay. Like… like it’s a perversion or something.”

“I know, honey,” Bree said softly, placing an arm over Andrew’s shoulders. “People can be so cruel when they don’t understand something or someone.”

“Mom…” Andrew looked up into Bree’s eyes, seeing the love that was there all along, even when he was so terrible to her. “I’m really sorry. About everything I ever said to you before I left. Everything I did… I just didn’t understand.”

Bree hugged Andrew. “I know. I forgive you,” she whispered.


End file.
